Just a Thought
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: I just wondered, a lot has happened this past few years after all that time we met him. I could say we changed but for a good reason in many ways, but we still stayed the same, the same friends and connections we had. I'm sure he's still smiling as he watches us from this classroom we hold close in us, he always smiles for us...always (Mini Epilogue of Nagisa's POV)


**I wonder sometimes...**

"Kataoka-san, should I move this there?"

"Sure Kayano"

 **So much things have happened ever since that year…hasn't it…?  
**

The classroom stayed it ever same looks with our care, but new things were also there for a change and improvement

 **Those memories always hit me so hard…don't they?**

I simply smiled, reminding myself it was done…and I have to move forward and plan new things

But sometimes, I just want to take a moment…

 **To think of just a thought….**

All of those small little things were so precious weren't they?

I chuckled to myself, even some of the bad memories I fine funny as many years passed

Change is a thing that I'm sure would never disappear

 **They always matter a lot…**

Our connection was something he treasured and we also want to treasure those memories too…

 **When people say something about it, it sometimes just alarms me…  
**

Those words people say…I sometimes simply want to brush it off…because they were never true at all

My sight lands on her, dark locks flow from the wind around those trees as she just let that box down

She was different too

We all changed, but it wasn't really anything bad because, maybe we had too?

 **But, it was just a thought, everything was okay…**

But it was just fine we changed, I'm sure it was what he wanted too

And what she wanted too

 **They were just thoughts…**

Simple little train of thoughts on my mind, she would always remind me…

In exchange, I remind her of so much things too

She would soon show that beautiful smile on her angelic smile, in return I would too

 **It was nothing alarming, she was always there…  
**

Because I remind myself also, that with these little thoughts that sometimes really matter to me

It makes me lose sight of some things, and lose touch from reality

but when I see her, she reminds of that thought always

'Is this how we fall apart?'

And she would always reassure me in the end, she always does

 **They confuse me sometimes…  
**

I sat down on the floor boards of this classroom as the window was opened above me

"Nagisa!"

She found me quite fast as she approaches me and I simply smile

"What is it?"

 **But it was okay...  
**

"Having a break?"

She soon sat beside me

"Yeah…just for a while"

I look up at the sky

 **Somethings weren't always meant to be charming to everyone…  
**

"Does it hurt?"

Her hands landed on me as I felt that warm touch from hers, it was always making me calm, her voice, her smile, her words…

"They always do…"

Her head lands on my shoulder

 **But it was okay…it was just a thought…**

"Just find yourself…and think of many things that would happen in the future…"

Her reassuring words always reminded me not look back

 **They may end up swarming to become a big problem…**

"I'm here…Nagisa…"

Her words filled my mind, because she was always there, and I was too

She made me stay myself and I did too

And we always stay together

 **But we stay together, it may be confusing, it may be problematic…  
**

There's nothing to fear, she was there and he too

That wonderful teacher we had, those many great things he made for us

 **We may lose sight and touch of ourselves…  
**

"Thank you…Akari…"

My hand held hers, grip tighten as the warmth stayed

"Thank you too…"

 **But it was just okay…and we'll just see it pass by  
**

He gave us the most precious treasure to us and we couldn't thank him so much

But he would always smile to us

And so, we do too

To a new view from this world

To look forward

 **Together, with each other's presence…  
**

"Thank you Koro-sensei…"

We truly were thankful

"You two…"

I look up from the hand that suddenly hit my head and saw that always mischievous smirk

"You two lovebirds should seriously get up and help us, you guys are always being so lovey-dovey…"

I smiled sheepishly as Akari smiled also

"Aren't you the same Karma?" Akari protested and the bureaucrat simply chuckled

"You guys are more on the PDA side…" He said back and simply walked away as Akari pouted

"Karma is the same as always…" She muttered, adorable it was

"Well, we should get going, Isogai might need us…" She then nodded and smiled as we soon walked out of the classroom

 **It was just a thought and we would always remind ourselves  
**

But for a second, I stopped at the doorway

As I felt something

I looked back

And saw him, that doctoral outfit and that bright color of yellow **  
**  
 **"I'm here"  
**

He smiled

The tears almost went out but I let out a smile

I blinked once more

He was gone as the curtains moved from the wind

Though, he was never truly gone...isn't he?

"Nagisa!"

She called out

And soon let my steps be heard on the wooden floors, passing by this memorable hallway

He never lied

 **"I'm always here…"**

* * *

 **This short oneshot was mostly inspired by the song "Here comes a thought" from the show Steven Universe**

 **Review. Follow. Favorite**

 **Thank you for reading~**


End file.
